


Hotel California Part 6: Leather Lovers

by carolroi (CarolROI)



Series: Hotel California [8]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, F/F, F/M, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolROI/pseuds/carolroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair struggles with his emotions as Julia pushes him to his limits of pain and pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California Part 6: Leather Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains scenes of safe, sane and consensual B/D and S/M. It also has pairings of Blair/F, Blair/M and Blair/F/M. Enemas and women topping men are also found within. If these are not your things, click the back button now. 
> 
> If this sort of story interests you, let me give you some background information on it. When I started this experiment in progress, I challenged myself to write the hottest, steamiest erotica I could think of. I had also been reading a good deal of erotica written by men. Men write sex tales different than women do. They're more interested in the mechanics and the getting off than the emotional element (though that is here as well). To challenge myself even further, this is written in Blair's point of view, as a man (or as close as I can get) would write it. Somewhere in there, a plot happened amid the PWP sex.

The gray light of dawn seeping through the blinds awakens me. I stretch, listening to my body's protests. My chest is sore, and my buttocks ache, but I can live with both. Rising, I enter my bathroom, feeling a smile cross my face at that thought. _My bathroom_ , not one shared with a surly sentinel forever complaining about the hair in the sink. 

A twinge of loss goes through me. The hair is gone, and so is Jim. I selfishly wonder how he's doing without me. Probably fine. Jim is always fine. I left, what, almost four weeks ago? If he's been following the doctor's orders, he should be about done with his medically forced desk duty. 

Rubbing my face with my hands, I push thoughts of Jim aside. I'm here to focus on me, to heal my wounds, not daydream about the people I left behind. And speaking of wounds.... 

Running hot water in the sink, I soak a washcloth in it. Pressing the damp cloth first to one piercing and then the other, I loosen any dried blood, then wash with antibacterial soap, gingerly rotating the rings so the holes are cleaned inside and out. By the time I'm done, I'm biting my tongue to hold back my little whimpers, and I'm partially hard. 

Julia picks that moment to knock on the doorjamb to announce her presence. "You managing there okay, pet?" 

Startled, I jump, then turn to face her. "Yeah, I think so." 

She enters the small room and runs her hand lightly over the thin red stripes on my ass. I suck in a breath. "That hurt?" 

"A little, Mistress." 

The corners of her mouth turn up. "Good. It's supposed to. The pain is a reminder to reflect on why you were punished, and to work on making the changes necessary in your life so you don't repeat the same mistakes." Turning me around, she peers closely at my chest. "Looks good, there's no redness or puffiness. How do they feel?" 

"Tender," I answer, "but I'll live." 

Giving me a smile, Julia leans in to kiss me. The touch of her lips against mine sends a warm tingle through me, exciting my already interested cock. When she finally steps back, Julia raises an appraising eyebrow, and wraps her fingers lightly around my erection. "Good to see you aren't too worn out from yesterday." She squeezes gently, then lets go. I swallow the "please, more" that springs to my lips. "How are you feeling otherwise?" 

"Aroused," I answer with a grin, then seeing the serious look in her eye, I say, "Good. Really good, happy, even...." My self-assessment surprises me, but it's true; I am happy. Maybe everything I went through the past two days was worth it. The truth about my life, my self, is all out in the open. No more surprises. All I have to do now is figure out how to deal with what I've learned. But not today. Today I'm going to be happy. 

Julia's face lights up at my words. "That's great, precious, better than great, it's amazing." She hugs me, and I let myself enjoy the sensation as I hug back. One arm still around my waist, Julia smoothes my hair back. "Go ahead and get a shower, then come to breakfast. I'll let you know our agenda for today then." She kisses me again, then leaves me to my ablutions. 

* * *

After breakfast, Julia gives me my list of chores for the day. It's short, and she tells me to come to the office when I'm done. 

An hour and a half later, I enter the office. Looking up from her computer, Julia gives me a smile. "Have a seat, pet." 

Curious about the seeming change in our routine, I sit on the couch and ask, "Is something wrong, Mistress?" 

Shaking her head, she gets to her feet and crosses the room toward me. "No, nothing's wrong, pet. I've just been doing a bit of re-evaluating in regard to your punishment." Taking a seat next to me, she asks, "Now that you were punished for one of your failures, how do you feel about it? Are you still troubled by your betrayal of Alex?" 

I lean back against the cushions, thinking. Finally, I say, "I still have regrets, but I don't feel overwhelmed by them any more." 

Resting her arm along the back of the sofa, she toys with the hair at the nape of my neck. "Interesting. So do you feel your punishment was a success? Or do you think that some time in the future your feelings of guilt will return?" 

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I just know that right now I feel good about myself. Whether that's due to the punishment I received, or the fact that I faced some things yesterday that were holding me back, I don't know. If you're asking me if I want to continue with the penance idea, then yes, I do." 

Nodding, Julia rubs a finger along my cheek. "All right, I just wanted to make sure you felt it was doing you some good." She picks up a notebook and pen from the coffee table. "I've gone over your list of mistakes, or injuries to other people and broken them down into different types of punishment, depending on the situation. Some of them will be physical, like yesterday. Some of them will be emotional, like today." She hands me the pen and paper. 

"What do you want me to do with these?" 

"I want you to write a letter to the woman whose happiness you valued above your own. I want you to write to Maya." 

My insides are suddenly in knots, and I'm thinking I'd much prefer a whipping to this. For a long moment, I'm silent, then I stutter, "I...I can't." 

Julia unclenches my hand from the notepad and takes it gently in hers. "I'm not asking you to mail it, Blair. I just want you get all those feelings, all those things you never said that you wish you had, out on paper. Give the relationship the closure it never got, say the things you need to say to be able to move on. Can you do that?" 

Taking a breath, I nod. "Yeah, I think I can do that." 

She kisses my cheek softly. "Good. That's your assignment for today. See if you can get it done by lunch time, okay?" Julia rises. "I've got some things to do this morning, then this afternoon you and I are going into Seattle. I have a meeting with my lawyer, and then we'll do some shopping. That all right with you?" 

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you want me to prepare lunch here?" 

"No, we're meeting my attorney at Roscoe's." She heads for the door. "I'll be back in a while to check on you." 

As the door closes behind her, I stare at the blank sheet of paper, then write "Dear Maya..." 

* * *

An hour later I'm done with my letter. I copy it over on a fresh sheet of paper, getting rid of sentences I crossed out and rewrote. 

Dear Maya, 

I know I'm probably the last person in the world you ever expected to hear from again, but I finally realize I need to say some things I never got the chance to before. 

I'm sorry. I did love you, and the last thing in the world I wanted was for you to be hurt. Though when I look back on the situation, I see there was no way you wouldn't have been and that was my fault. A cop's duty is to the greater good, and I can see the logic in sacrificing one so that the many might be safe. But I wasn't a cop. I was an anthropologist playing at being a cop. I fabricated a relationship with you based on lies. No matter how much I loved you, it was still a lie. 

Because of my lies, your world was torn apart. It changed you, turned you into me, into someone who lies to achieve his or her goals regardless of who the lie hurts. I guess I deserved that from you, to be deceived by you as I deceived you. 

For what it's worth, I forgive you. I hope someday that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. 

Blair 

Julia returns at that moment, dressed in a business suit. "How are you coming along, pet?" 

I hand her the sheet of paper. She folds it without looking at it, and puts it in a file folder. I'm a little surprised. I expected her to read it. 

Seeing my confused expression, she says, "It's not necessary for me to read it for it to benefit you. If you want to talk about it later, we can. But I need you to get dressed now. I've laid out some clothes in your room." 

Getting to my feet, I head for my room. The clothes Julia's chosen for me are not mine. I brought only jeans and T's and flannel with me. A dark blue turtleneck sweater and black dress pants lie on the bed. I get dressed slowly, wondering what exactly she has in store for me. 

She enters as I'm trying to decide if she'd prefer boxers or kamikaze. Deducing my dilemma, she says, "Underwear, pet. T-shirt, too, since we'll be doing some shopping for you. Don't want you to snag your new piercings on anything." 

"Yes, Mistress," I answer, and quickly finish getting ready. She gives me a once over, and then we leave. 

* * *

After we've been on the road awhile, Julia glances at me. "So talk to me, Blair. Did writing that letter help at all?" 

I consider my answer for a moment, then say, "I think so. Looking back at the situation now, I can see how my eagerness to prove myself to Jim got me in trouble. If I hadn't been so caught up in the thrill ride, maybe I could have seen the consequences." 

"Oh? How so?" 

I hesitate. "It was...complicated. I'd only known Jim a couple months and I felt like I was trying to prove my worth. We were still feeling each other out, you know? And I knew he thought I was kind of a flake. So I decided to get more involved in his world." I pause, reconsidering. "Actually, there was no way I couldn't get more involved. I was riding with him. I had to participate, or stand by and watch people get hurt, and I couldn't do that." 

She nods. "No, you couldn't. That's not you." 

"And I admit it was a rush, kind of in the same way bondage is for me." 

"Adrenaline junkie," she says with a smile. "My little endorphin pig." 

"Yeah, that's me. So I told Jim I wanted to help out more, but it was for the wrong reasons." 

She frowns. "And Jim didn't recognize that?" 

Shrugging, I answer, "I honestly don't know if he did or not, but from the moment we met he was pushing me to become a cop. First he wanted me to go to the police academy. Failing that, he wanted me to carry a gun. And he never put up much protest when I wanted to get more involved, at times he encouraged it." 

I'm silent for awhile, rethinking those events in light of Jim's offer of a badge. The conclusion I reach hurts. "Maybe...maybe Jim now sees the whole dissertation mess as being to his advantage. Now he thinks he can get what he's wanted all along--me as a cop." 

Julia's gaze darts toward me for a second, then back on the road. "How does that make you feel?" 

I glance out the side window at the rain, pressing my fingertips against the cold glass. What was that I'd thought this morning about the worst being over, about no more surprises? I was wrong. "Used," I finally whisper. "Manipulated. Maybe Jim thought it was justified; after all, I was using him for my research...." 

"You never tried to make Jim into something he wasn't, did you?" Her hand comes to rest on top of mine. 

"No, no I didn't. I just wanted him to accept himself for who and what he was, a sentinel. I never tried to turn him into another me." The bitterness in my voice shocks me. Is that how I really feel? My good mood of this morning is shot all to hell. 

Her fingers squeeze mine. "Hey, you still there, precious?" 

Closing my eyes, I feel the prickle of tears behind my lids. Fuck. All I need is to start crying again. Bet Julia will just love entering a fancy restaurant with me when my eyes are all red and my nose is running. I inhale shakily, trying to push the emotions flooding through me back down. I really do not want to do this now. 

But Julia has other ideas. She pulls into an empty church parking lot and slides the gearshift into park. Turning toward me, she starts to say my name, but I cut her off. "Please, you don't have to stop. I'm okay." I can't look at her. 

She sighs, and I feel the back of her fingers brush my cheek. I nearly lose it. It takes every ounce of will power I have not to open the car door and bolt into the rain. God only knows where I'd be running to, but all I can think of is that right now I'm an embarrassment to her, just like I was an embarrassment to Jim. 

Julia doesn't say anything, just unfastens her seatbelt and scoots over next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I lean into the embrace, resting my forehead against her shoulder, a silent sob shaking me. I'm perversely proud that no tears fall. 

She rubs the back of my neck for a few minutes then asks, "Feel any better?" Nodding, I straighten up. "Can you tell me what you're thinking?" 

Taking a breath, I manage to whisper, "Why do I keep coming back to this? Why does everyone want to change me? What's so wrong with who I am that Jim thought I should be a cop?" 

"There is nothing wrong with you, precious. You're a good person. You know that." 

"Not good enough for Jim," I spit out. 

Julia shakes her head. "And is that your fault? You can only be who you are, be true to yourself. If Jim had a problem with that, it was his problem, not yours." 

I have to look away from her piercing hazel gaze, but there's no escaping it. I can feel its heat on my skin, compelling me to finally respond. "I...I know. But it was so hard...I looked up to him, revered him, and I just wanted him to respect me for who I was, as a teacher, an anthropologist. But the few times I ever felt I really had his respect were when I was in his world, acting like a cop." 

The still fresh memories are painful. Jim, outside Simon's hospital room, telling me, "...You might have been just an observer, but you were the best cop I've ever met and the best partner I could have ever asked for..." High praise, coming from him, but too little, much too late. 

Julia's voice jars me out of my depressing memory. "But that was still him, Blair, not you. There is nothing wrong with who you are. I know you admire your friend, and he probably has many wonderful qualities. But he's not perfect. And if the only way he can respect you is if you're a cop, then he's just wrong." 

I'm quiet for a few moments, studying the crease in my pants. Finally, I say, "I know, but it still hurts. He was...he was my hero, in a way. And it really sucks when your hero lets you down...." 

"I know, pet, I know. But we'll muddle through, okay?" She squeezes my hand, and leans over to kiss me on the cheek. "Now, think you're ready to go? Or do you need a distraction to keep your mind off depressing thoughts?" 

Giving her a half smile, I answer, "I could use a distraction, Mistress." 

She smiles back. "Right, one distraction. I think I left my bag in here Saturday." Reaching into the back seat, she pulls up the tote bag she'd taken with her to the doctor's office. After rummaging around in it for a few seconds, she comes up with a strip of leather with metal rings of ascending sizes attached to it. A hot rush of arousal shoots through my veins. 

Reaching over, Julia unzips my fly and reaches inside, pulling out my cock. I'm too startled to protest and part of me thrills to the idea that anyone could walk by and see what she's doing. Before I'm fully erect, she slips the largest of the rings over my cock and balls, then the six others onto my penis, the smallest fitting snugly just behind the head. A low moan escapes me as she kisses me, tucking me back inside my pants, her fingers rubbing and fondling before she zips me back up. Giving me a smile, she puts the SUV in gear and exits the parking lot. 

All my depressing thoughts have fled. My brain is completely focused on the interesting sensations the Gates of Hell she just put on me is causing. It stimulates me just enough that my cock tries to get hard, but the metal rings are small enough to prevent me from getting completely erect. It's erotic torture...and I love it. "Thank you, Mistress." 

It's going to be an interesting afternoon. 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Julia parks the truck in front of Roscoe's. Shutting off the ignition, she turns to me. "You doing better, pet?" 

I nod. Julia's held my hand since we left the church lot, her fingers warm and slightly sweaty intertwined with mine, but it's been...nice, comforting, really. I actually can't remember the last time anyone held my hand. I unbuckle my seatbelt, and am reaching for the door handle, when she stops me. 

"Blair..." 

As I turn my head toward her, she cups my cheek in her hand, leaning over to kiss me. It's a slow, sweet, caring kind of kiss, and it makes me want to curl up next to her to be held and petted and loved. She must see some of my desire in my eyes as she pulls away, because she promises, "Later, precious. I'll give you everything you want, later." 

She gets out of the SUV then and, swallowing hard, I follow her into the restaurant. I'm a little nervous as we wait for the maitre'd. I'm not sure what's expected of me. Julia picks up on my discomfort and steps in closer, slipping her arm around my waist under my jacket. Her hand rubs my back, and I relax, figuring if I need to know anything, she'll tell me. The maitre'd finally arrives and shows us to our booth. It's in an out of the way corner and since it's between the lunch and dinner crowds, the restaurant is nearly empty. The waitress comes by and takes our drink order, a glass of white wine for Julia, hot tea for me. 

As she leaves, Julia asks, "Cold, pet?" 

I shrug. "Nervous, I guess, Mistress." 

She scoots toward me until her thigh brushes against my leg, and her hand finds mine again. "Nervous? How come?" The moment the words leave her mouth I can see her thinking back to Saturday and Dr. Butch, and she understands. "Oh, no, Blair, precious. This is not game time. I'm not asking you to play with anyone else. I had to meet with my lawyer today, and I wanted you with me. I wanted to ask her if there's anything that can be done about the fallout from your dissertation being released." 

"Mistress...Julia, please, can we just leave that alone? I don't want to stir things up again, and I know Jim would rather the whole world forgets about it." 

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Julia says, "I understand, but it doesn't hurt to ask. There might be a way to get compensation from the publishing company without any publicity. After all, none of this would have happened if they hadn't ignored your wishes and released your dissertation to the media." 

I shrug. "I just don't think I can go through that again. It was hard enough the first time." 

Our argument is interrupted as a tall, blonde woman in an expensive suit and carrying a briefcase approaches our table. "Julia, darling, so sorry I'm late." Sliding into the booth on Julia's side, she gives my Mistress a kiss. "Tell me I haven't missed lunch; I'm starving." 

Julia shakes her head as the waitress appears with our drinks. She takes our meal orders and disappears again. Julia introduces us. "Dagne Mueller, meet Blair Sandburg." 

I stand to greet her, trying not to visibly wince as my sore buttocks protest the change in position. We shake hands, and the lawyer runs a practiced gaze over me. "You're new," she states bluntly. I flush. 

Julia jumps in. "Dagne, don't be rude. Blair is an old friend. He's staying at the Hotel for a while." 

"Ah, welcome, then." She digs in her briefcase and produces a folder, which she sets in front of Julia. "All ready for your signature. Sorry, but that was the best deal I could get you. Your books just aren't mainstream enough, dear. Now if you could write me a nice, erotic lesbian romance, that I could sell. It's the hot new market right now." 

Julia looks up from her perusal of the contract and laughs. "You know me better than that. I suck at writing fiction. I think I'm stuck in the 'How to' genre." She catches a glimpse of my confusion and explains, "I've written a couple of books about the B and D lifestyle, mostly about technique and the rules of the game. This current one is more about the psychological aspects of it--how to have a healthy Master/Slave relationship." Giving me a smile, she rubs my knee under the table. 

Ducking my head, I exhale slowly, feeling the pressure of the Gates intensify. Butterflies flutter in my stomach at the knowledge that even in this public place I am in her complete control. Julia's fingers still but don't leave my leg as she goes back to her reading. Finally, she signs in several different places and hands the document back to Dagne, saying, "Speaking of publishing, Blair has a problem in that area, and I was wondering if you could give him some advice." 

The lawyer takes a second look at me and snaps her fingers. "Sandburg! I knew that name sounded familiar. You're the guy who committed career suicide on live TV." 

Ouch. Blinking rapidly, I stare into my tea, mumbling, "Yeah, that was me." I hear a muted thump and look back up to see Dagne rubbing her arm. 

"Ow, that hurt," she complains. 

"Show some fucking sensitivity, would you, Dag? Blair's been through enough shit. He doesn't need any from you." The growl in Julia's voice and the expression on her face remind me vividly of Jim, and for a moment I wonder what would happen if the two of them were locked in a room together. 

I shake the image of them at each other's throats off as Dagne apologizes. "Sorry, Blair. That wasn't a very polite thing for me to say. What's your problem?" 

I glance at Julia for help. She says, "We want to know if Blair has any legal recourse against the publisher for releasing excerpts of his manuscript to the press without his permission." 

"You could. Fill me in on the details," she answers, taking out a notepad and pen. 

Taking a deep breath, I give her the run down. "My mom emailed my diss--manuscript to a friend of hers, Sid Graham, who works for Berkshire Publishing. He in turn phoned me and told me he wanted to publish it. I told him no, it wasn't meant for publication, my mom had sent it without my permission. I told him to destroy the copy he had and to forget he'd ever seen it. Instead he released parts of it to the press, resulting in me having to hold that press conference and declare that manuscript, which was not the dissertation I intended to turn in to the university, and myself, as frauds. As a consequence, I lost my position at the university, all my student loans have come due, I have foundations wanting their grant money back, and I'm basically unemployable." 

Dagne taps the end of her pen against her cheek. "I'm assuming Mr. Graham knew you were not a minor and that your mother had no legal right to represent you." 

"That I'm sure of," I answer. 

"Are there any witnesses to your phone conversation? We don't want Mr. Graham claiming you said the complete opposite of what really happened." 

I think about it for a moment. I was in the bullpen when the call came in; I used Jim's phone. A self-satisfied smile crosses my face. "He called me at the Cascade police station. All phone calls in or out of the station are routinely taped and held for no less than six months. The call was transferred to Jim's phone on March 16th." 

Dagne's expression is positively gleeful. "Gotcha, you bastards. I'll request a copy of the tape and transcript from the Cascade police, then I'll draw up papers for a lawsuit." At my worried frown she adds, "Though I doubt we'll see the inside of a courtroom. The publishers are completely and totally in the wrong on this, and they'll want to settle out of court with no publicity. The only thing we'll have to come up with is a damage amount. I'll have my paralegal do some research on the going rate for anthropology Ph.D's." She scribbles some notes on her pad. "Let's see, you're what? Thirty? That's 35 years until retirement, plus tenure, plus outside speaking and publishing gigs, plus pain and suffering..." She looks up at me with a grin. "I think I can safely say you won't have to worry about paying off your student loans, or where your next meal is going to come from for the next several years." 

I run a hand nervously through my hair. This is all happening so fast. "What if things don't go as planned? What if the media drags it all up again? My friends were shot, people were killed because the media circus prevented the police from being able to do their jobs." 

The lawyer nods. "I see your point. I'll see about getting a gag order to go along with it. That way no one can reveal what was decided, and what the damages are. I'll draw up the paper work and send it to the Hotel for you to sign. That okay?" 

I glance at Julia for support. She nods. "Dagne's a good lawyer, Blair. She specializes in personal privacy and constitutional cases. She knows how to get results without making waves." 

"Okay," I finally answer, and we shake on it, just as lunch arrives. 

* * *

When we finally leave the restaurant, I'm feeling better. The food was good, and for a lawyer, Dagne is pretty funny. She told quite a few stupid lawyer stories, and I was comfortable enough to tell a few stupid crook ones. I feel like a normal person again, and amazingly it's only a little bit scary, and not painful at all. 

The rain's stopped for the moment, and when we reach the truck, Julia pushes me up against the door, her hands braced on either side of my shoulders pinning me there. I meet her gaze then drop my eyes in deference to my Mistress. "Good boy," she praises me, leaning in to nip at my earlobe. "Just reminding you who you belong to." 

"You, Mistress," I breathe, the sudden rush of desire going straight to my caged cock. She touches me there, her body hiding what she's doing from the other people in the parking lot. Her fingers close around my balls, kneading and pinching until I whimper. 

Letting go, she orders, "Get in the truck," then walks around to the driver's side as I hurry to obey her. Once we're both inside, she leans toward me and unzips my pants, exposing my aching genitals. Reaching into her bag of toys, Julia takes out a wide leather strap known as a ball stretcher. Pulling my testicles away from my body, she wraps the strap around the top of them and buckles it tightly in place. A second strap is pulled up between my balls, separating them. That, too, is fastened painfully tight. My cock and balls are throbbing as she tucks them back inside my pants, then kisses me. "How does that feel, pet?" she asks. 

Moaning softly, I answer, "Incredible, Mistress. It's all I can think about..." 

"Good." She gives me a smile. "That should get you in the proper mind frame for shopping. The serious stuff is over for today. Now it's play time." 

It doesn't take long to get where we're going. I'm a little confused, though. By shopping I was assuming she meant a mall, or a store, not an office building in an industrial park. She parks the car and gets out. I follow her up to a door. The legend "Leather Lovers" is painted on the smoked glass. Julia pushes a button, and in a few seconds a buzzer sounds, and I can hear the door unlatch. She pulls it open and we enter. Going through a second door, we stop in a small foyer like area. Instead of another door, one end is hung with dark curtains. There's a chair, and a row of small lockers. 

Turning to me, my Mistress says, "Take off your clothes." 

Swallowing hard, I shiver, but I know better than to question her. Swiftly I disrobe, and place my belongings in one of the lockers. Dropping to my knees on the soft carpet, I bow, presenting myself to my Mistress. 

She ruffles my hair as she bends to attach my leash to my collar. "Very good, pet. I know I've been lax in reinforcing proper slave behavior at home, due to the nature of your stay with me, but I expect you to be on your best behavior here. If you make a mistake, I will correct you." 

"I understand, Mistress." She tugs on my leash, and getting to my feet, I follow her through the curtain into the store. The scents of leather, rubber, and candles assault my nose. It's a sex shop, but an intimate one, almost an art gallery of sexual aids. Mannequins are scattered around the dark scarlet room, dressed in a variety of fetish wear. Cases and pedestals support displays of colorful and futuristic-looking dildos, some of them in the traditional phallus shape but most a wide variety of curves and undulations. Many are glass, acrylic, or the solid shine of stainless steel. Some of them sport wires leading to small boxes with a multitude of dials. My buttocks clench involuntarily. 

Lush and enticing sofas and chairs are arranged throughout the area, acting as informal dividers between the displays of clothing, whips, paddles and bondage furniture. Lit candles give the room a warm, inviting atmosphere, if somewhat a gothic one. A woman appears through another curtained doorway, dressed in a satin bustier, a short leather skirt and boots. It's Carrie, the female slave who lived at the Hotel when I was there before. "Mistress Julia," she says in greeting, approaching my Mistress and dropping to one knee. "My shop is honored by your presence once again." 

Julia runs a hand over the woman's lustrous auburn hair, then bends to kiss her. "Carrie, my sweet. I don't get here often enough." A light touch under the chin indicates she should rise, and the woman gets to her feet, her eyes flicking over me casually, then pausing. 

"Is that Blair, Mistress?" At Julia's nod, Carrie circles me, and I flinch under her scrutiny. "We wondered if you would ever return," she says finally. 

"You may respond, Blair," Julia says. 

"Hello, Carrie. You look well, and as beautiful as ever." 

She laughs. "Still the same silver tongue." She turns her attention back to my Mistress. "What can I help you with today, Mistress?" 

"Some basic necessities, and then I want to get some things for Blair, a harness, and some toys. Something different and unusual, I think." 

Carrie grins. "I know I can help you there." Picking up a pad of paper and a pen from a counter, she asks, "What kind of basics?" 

Julia pulls a list from her bag. "I'm out of canes, so a dozen of those. I need candles as well, the low-melting point kind. We could use some more lube, regular and anal, and throw in a couple bottles of the hot stuff." I wince. I've never had it used on me, but I've heard about its effects. As well as being a lubricant, it feels hot on the tissues, and is a slight irritant. "We can always use condoms. Ribbed, hypoallergenic kind, non-lubricated, non-spermicidal. I think that's it for the regular supplies. Now show me what you have in anal toys." 

"Right this way, Mistress." We follow Carrie over to a multi-tiered display stand. "These are brand new," she says picking up a stainless steel anal plug. It's bulbous at one end, with a long thin shaft, but instead of a plain flare at the base where it would extend from the body, it has a carved brass flower. 

Julia raises an eyebrow. "Very different. Not too practical for play, but as a decorative statement, it's unique. I can see making him wear this at a party, or a club, someplace where he won't be sitting down, and will be on display." She picks up a different model, this one with a pewter wolf's head, with blue, cut glass eyes. "Heavy. I like that. I'll take one of these." Carrie marks it down on her pad. "What else do you have?" 

"If you're still looking for different, we have a large variety of glass and acrylic dildos. Not only are they pleasing to the eye, but the various ripples and waves along the surface make for intense stimulation. I will warn that you need to be very careful with the glass ones. Any nick or chip will ruin them for use. But they are fairly sturdy and if you don't drop them onto a hard surface, they should be fine." 

Julia handles several of the dildos, finally settling for a long, fairly thick one with twisting ridges across its surface. Carrie takes it from her and walks over to another counter with it, as Julia turns toward me. 

"Doing okay there, pet?" she asks, her hand running down my back to the crack of my ass, her fingers rubbing lightly over my anus. I moan low in my throat. Her other hand squeezes the tip of my aching cock, and I eagerly lick my precum from her fingers when she presses them to my lips. "That's my good boy," she praises. 

Carrie chooses that moment to return. "Anything else, Mistress? Vibrator? Beads? I carry the top of the line electrical toys, too. I know it's been a while since you bought anything new." 

She looks at me, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "It's been a long time since I played with electrical toys. I used to have a client who was very into that. Had his own setup he used to bring to each session, and he taught me how to use it. Blair?" 

I shake my head slightly, my eyes wide. "I don't think so..." 

Sensing my nervousness, Julia scratches my chest lightly. "Yes, it can be used to hurt, but you know I wouldn't do that to you if you didn't want it. When used as it's intended, the sensations are very intense, but not painful. I can make you hard and keep you hard for a long session of fucking, make you orgasm without touching you." 

I'm still not sure, but she makes it sound intriguing. I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, Mistress." 

Julia looks at Carrie. "Go ahead and send me what you think I'll use most. If Blair doesn't want to try it, I have some clients who will." Carrie marks that down, then looks up, waiting. "What was that other thing you mentioned? Anal beads? Let's see some of those." 

We walk over to another counter. Carrie sets out several styles of beads, ranging from plastic ones increasing in size from small to large along a center spine to sets of balls of several materials and sizes strung together on cords, and finally four rather large stainless steel balls spaced evenly along a heavy string. Julia examines them all, but spends the most time on the metal ones, rolling them in her hand. "I like these," she finally announces. 

"Great! You want me to package those up with the other things?" 

Julia glances at me, one eyebrow raised. "No, I think we'll wear these home. You have a glove and some lube?" My breath escapes me in a little squeak. She smiles at me. "I thought you'd like that idea." Leading me over to one of the armchairs, she has me kneel on the seat and lean over the back. 

While she's waiting for Carrie to bring the necessary supplies, Julia massages my ass and thighs, bending over me to kiss the back of my neck and my shoulder blades. I'm breathing hard, so excited I'm trembling. I don't know which is affecting me more, the idea of having those large balls inside me, or the fact that Carrie will be a witness to the procedure. 

Julia's former slave returns, saying, "Here you go." 

A few moments later I feel Julia's gloved fingers applying lube to my anus. The sensitive area quickly grows warm, and I realize she's using the hot lube on me. Whimpering, I rest my forehead on my folded arms, panting as her fingers enter me. She stretches me for several minutes, then removes her fingers and presses the first, well-lubricated, ball into me. It hurts a bit going in, the ball's almost two inches in diameter, then my sphincter closes around it, and I gasp. I try to focus on my breathing as the second one is inserted. With each one it gets a bit easier, and when the last one slips in, Julia follows it with her fingers, making sure the spheres are well seated high inside me, and the end of the cord hangs outside my body's entrance. 

Withdrawing from me, she gently massages my tight hole with a fingertip as she kisses the small of my back, right at the dimple where my spine meets my ass. "How's that feel, precious?" 

"Different..." I whisper. "...Burns a little..." 

"It won't hurt you, pet. Do you like it?" 

I let out a shaky breath. "Don't know yet...." 

"That's okay. I'll give you a bit to get accustomed to it. Think you can stand up?" 

She holds out her hand, and I grasp it, accepting her help out of the chair. As I rise, I feel movement inside me, only I know the balls can't possibly shift. The intense, unexpected sensation sends me to my knees with a loud moan. Julia's hold on me keeps me from hitting the floor too hard. "Oh...god...what...what is that?" 

She kneels beside me, her arm going around my waist as I lean against her. "Inside each of the balls is another, weighted, ball that creates a vibration when you move. It's similar to Ben Wa balls." 

I press my face against her shoulder. "Jesus...it's almost overwhelming..." 

"You'll get used to it," she says. 

Shaking my head, I look up at her. "I don't want to get used to it, Mistress. I want it to feel this good every time." 

Julia smiles at me, then kisses my lips. "My beautiful little slut. Come on, I want to get you fitted with a harness, then we can go." Helping me to my feet, she leads me to a corner of the shop where leather straps of various lengths and widths hang on the wall next to a display of paddles and floggers. 

Before she starts sorting through the harnesses, Julia unfastens the stretcher from around my balls then squeezes them hard. A shocked cry escapes me, and I grab for her shoulder to support myself. "Easy, pet," she reassures me as she slides the Gates of Hell off my now flaccid cock. "Just needed to get this off so we can try stuff on." Kissing my temple, she gives me a hug. 

Carrie approaches again. "Can I help you find anything in particular, Mistress?" 

Letting go of me, Julia looks over the items on the wall. "I want a full body harness for him, but not in black. I want something that shows off his best assets." She grins and cups my genitals, then pats my ass. 

Carrie looks me over with a practiced eye, then examines the stock on the wall. "I don't have too many color choices. Everyone wants classic black. I have brown, a few in red, and this one." Turning around, she holds up a set of midnight blue leathers. 

"Oh, I like that," Julia exclaims. "Help me put it on him." Together they fit the harness to me, adjusting buckles, shortening or lengthening straps as needed. When they're done, I'm led over to a mirror to view the effect for myself. 

Five straps attach to a large ring that sits in the middle of my chest. Two go over my shoulders, and two around my torso under my pectoral muscles. They meet at a ring below my shoulder blades. The fifth strap hangs straight down my stomach, connecting to a cock ring, which is slipped over my genitals, lifting and pushing them forward. Attached to the stomach strap is a kind of belt that goes low around my waist, just above my hips, and fastens in back. A thinner band of leather runs from the bottom of the cock ring between my legs and up the crack of my ass. It fastens to the belt. 

Julia wraps her arms around my waist from behind, and rests her chin on my shoulder. "What do you think, pet? It really makes your eyes stand out. You look very hot to me." Her hand slides down to curl around my penis, stroking lightly until I'm erect and breathing hard. 

I don't know if I would call myself "hot", but I do find the feeling of the smooth, soft leather against my skin to be very erotic. And like the collar I wear, it very clearly marks me as Julia's. "I...I like it, Mistress." 

"Good." She looks over her shoulder at Carrie. "Think you can order some accessories in this color? Collar, wrist, ankle and thigh cuffs, and a couple different length straps?" 

She nods. "Of course, Mistress. I'll call the guy who makes them for me right away. Is there anything else you need?" she asks as Julia begins to unbuckle me. 

"No, I think that's everything. But there is something we can do for you." Removing my harness and setting it down, Julia approaches Carrie. Reaching out, she cups the younger woman's breast, her thumb rubbing Carrie's nipple through the fabric of her bustier. Julia kisses her, and Carrie lets out a little moan when they part. "Will you let us make you feel good?" my Mistress asks. 

"Yes, Mistress," she breathes, tilting her face up for another kiss. Julia obliges her, her hands moving around to Carrie's back, unhooking her top, then unzipping her skirt, letting both items drop to the floor. Carrie isn't wearing any underwear. Julia caresses her back in long firm strokes, then squeezes her ass. Carrie moans again, and Julia asks, "Have you been naughty, sweetness? Do you need to be spanked?" 

Carrie writhes against Julia in her eagerness. My Mistress pins one of Carrie's arms at the small of her back, and slaps her buttock. The redhead calms somewhat. "Yes, Mistress, I need spanked," she tells her. 

Nodding, Julia leads her over to a chair and takes a seat. Carrie assumes the position over her lap, her hands at the small of her back, her legs spread. As she strokes Carrie's ass, Julia looks up at me. "Come kneel over here, pet, by my side. I want you to have a good view." 

I do as she orders, walking slowly, trying not to jar the balls inside me. Kneeling to the right of Julia's chair, I put my hands behind my back. I watch as Julia's hand slides between Carrie's legs, making her whimper and me shiver. I envy her my Mistress' touch. Julia presents her fingers to me, and I obediently lick them clean, tasting Carrie's unique essence. 

She praises me, ruffling my hair quickly before drawing her arm back and slapping Carrie's upturned buttocks. Julia spanks her expertly, a few smacks at a time, then massaging her ass and spanking again, increasing the number and force of the blows after each rest. By the time Julia's finished, Carrie's behind is bright red and she's mewling and crying. I'm hard as a rock, and wishing it was me squirming on Julia's lap. 

"There, there," Julia soothes, pulling Carrie into the chair with her and petting her, stroking her breasts and her stomach, arranging her position so one leg sprawls over the arm of the chair, exposing her genitals. "It's all right, sweetness, we're going to make you feel so good. Blair's going to put his talented tongue to work on you. You remember how good that feels, don't you?" 

Carrie sniffles and nods against Julia's shoulder. At my Mistress' gesture, I move to the front of the chair and lean in, gently kissing and nibbling at the inside of Carrie's spread thighs. She moans, and I look up to see Julia nuzzling her throat, her fingers pinching the younger woman's right nipple. Shivering, trying to ignore the ache in my cock, and the subtly erotic vibrations in my ass, I brush my lips across her smooth pubic mound, then set to work. I kiss, lick and nibble every inch of her hot, wet sex. Her clit is pierced, and I turn my concentration on it, flicking the tiny ring with my tongue, tugging on it with my teeth. Finally, I suck hard on the swollen nub as I flutter my tongue across it. With a sharp cry and a long shudder that rocks all three of us, Carrie orgasms. 

I pull back just far enough to rest my cheek against my Mistress' thigh, wiping idly at my mouth with the back of my hand. Julia strokes my hair. "Good job, pet." My face flushes at her praise. 

After a few minutes rest, Carrie rises from the chair and stands awkwardly, as if she's unsure of what to do next. Finally she says, "Thank you, Mistress. Thank you, Blair. Is there anything else I can do for you, anything at all?" I can't miss the fact that her gaze drops to my swollen, leaking cock. 

Looking up at Julia, I plead with my eyes. One of her brows raises, and the smile that slowly crosses her face is sinister. I swallow hard. Be careful what you wish for. Why can't I seem to learn that lesson? Julia pats her lap. "Come on up here, Blair. Sit the same way Carrie did." As I change positions, she says to Carrie, "Go in my bag and bring me a cock ring and a glove." 

Swallowing my whine, I sit on Julia's lap in a somewhat sideways position, my back against her and the arm of the chair, my right foot on the floor, my left hanging over the other arm. It's not as uncomfortable as it sounds, and it puts both my cock and balls and my ass within reach of both Julia and Carrie. 

Carrie returns with a thin strip of leather. "Put it on him, sweetness, make sure it's snug." She does so, and I close my eyes and whimper as she tightens it. "It's okay, precious," Julia reassures me, then kisses my ear. "I just don't want you to come too soon." She rubs my chest, careful of my piercings, but the light pressure even in the area around my nipples sends sparks directly to my cock. I wiggle, moaning softly, then gasping as the movement sets the balls to rolling inside me. "Easy, easy, baby," she croons, wrapping her arm around my waist to still me. "Let us do the work, okay?" Nodding, I rest my head against her shoulder. 

Carrie kneels in front of the chair and begins to lightly stroke and kiss my thighs, moving slowly up toward the insistent need that is my cock. Julia's kissing my face, touching me gently, directing Carrie to lick and mouth my balls, then my shaft, then finally she's taking me into her soft, warm mouth. Julia's hand cups my testes then, rolling them between her fingers, tugging at them, pulling me back from the climax I desperately need. "Noooo..." I moan. 

"Yes, pet," Julia answers. "I decide when and if you get to come." 

"Yes, Mistress," I whisper meekly, chastised and thinking I've lost that privilege for the moment. 

Julia's gloved hand slips over the top of my thigh and between my legs. Her fingertip brushes against my anus and I dig my nails into the arm of the chair, keening in the back of my throat. Carrie's still working my cock, her head bobbing up and down, her thumb and forefinger encircling the base of my shaft. Julia presses her finger into me with agonizing slowness, then taps the lowermost ball, sending a series of vibrations up and down the strand. I scream and nearly leap off the chair. Carrie holds me down, and Julia repeats the procedure until I'm sobbing, the pressure inside my groin nearly unbearable. 

"That's enough, sweetness," she says quietly then, and Carrie releases my cock as she gets to her feet, searching the area for her clothes. 

"Mistress...Mistress, please! Please, I need it so bad!" 

Julia shakes her head, cuddling me close, rubbing my back soothingly. "No, precious, not right now." She holds me for a few minutes, then whispers to me to get up and get dressed. Wiping at my face with my hands, I rise and walk gingerly over to the small room with the lockers. 

A hundred conflicting thoughts and emotions race through my mind. What did I do? Have I been so bad that my Mistress is punishing me? Or is the answer simply that she is my Mistress, and she chooses not to give me the release I need to satisfy her own desires? Stop it! Don't think about it; just do as you're told, I tell myself fiercely. Mistress Julia has her reasons, and that should be enough for you. I dress as quickly as I can without making the spheres move too much, or touching my now almost painful erection. 

When I return to the other room, Julia is kissing Carrie, her hand under the former slave's skirt. Carrie tosses her head back with a long sigh, and I know my Mistress has brought her to a climax again. I watch as Carrie licks Julia's fingers clean, feeling my stomach knot. Jealousy? Or the fear that I'm not her favorite? 

Finally noticing my presence, Julia points at a box on the counter. "Take that out to the car," she orders. I pick it up as she says goodbye to Carrie, extracting a promise from her to come out to the Hotel sometime soon. 

We leave the building. It's gotten dark while we've been inside the shop. Julia unlocks the SUV and I put the box in the back seat, then get in the front. She waits until I've put on my seatbelt, then she says, "Put your hands under your thighs." 

"What?" 

She's patient with me, when she should be cross at my hesitating to obey and forgetting to say 'Mistress'. "Please put your hands under your thighs, Blair. I don't want you touching yourself, even accidentally, on the way home." 

Biting my lip, I do as she asks. Julia then leans over and unzips my pants, exposing my still rigid cock. Starting the engine, she puts the truck in gear, then her fingers wrap around my swollen shaft, and she begins to work me as she drives. By the time we reach home forty-five minutes later, tears are flowing unchecked down my cheeks, and she's brought me to the brink and back more times than I can remember. 

Parking the car, she says, "Forget the box. Patrick can bring it in later. Go to your room, get undressed, then wait for me in my bedroom." 

"Yes, Mistress," I choke out. Unfastening the seatbelt, I get out of the car and scurry toward the house, my purple erection still sticking out the fly of my pants, my naked need visible to Patrick, who's at the door, and to the client he's showing out. Fighting back more tears, I hurry to my room, ignoring the throbbing vibrations inside me. 

I strip out of my clothes, concentrating on slow deep breaths, trying to regain some kind of control over myself. When my heart stops pounding, and my crying has been reduced to the occasional sniffle, I flip my leash over my shoulder, Julia having never removed it, and cross the hall to her bedroom. 

She isn't there. At first I'm disappointed, then I tell myself I have no right to be. Julia is my Mistress, and in this area of my life, I have allowed her to be in charge. If she has decided that I should wait, then I should do it gladly. Kneeling on the carpet at the end of the bed, I face the door, then place my hands behind my back and press my forehead to the floor. 

As the time goes by, a sense of calm settles over me. My erection doesn't diminish in the least, but my discomfort eases when my mind stops trying to second-guess Julia's intentions and I relax. She finally enters, but doesn't say anything to me. I can hear her moving around the bedroom, opening and shutting drawers, unzipping her skirt, taking off her shoes. Finally she approaches me and picks up my leash. I quiver, but don't move. She tugs gently on it, and I sit up, but still keep my eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry, Mistress," I whisper. 

Her fingers comb slowly through my curls as she says, "I'm not angry at you, pet, despite what you might think." She tilts my head back so that I'm looking up at her. "I just want you to remember that you are mine, always." Her gaze drops to my fiery red cock. "And I will never push you farther than I think you can handle, or leave you hanging permanently. But you have to realize that like much of life, delayed gratification is going to be the norm." 

I whimper and lean forward to press my cheek against her leg. She strokes my hair. 

"That said, I think you've waited long enough." She unclips the leash from my collar. "Up on the bed, on your back in the middle. Grab hold of the bars in the headboard, and don't let go." 

I comply, stretching out, then turning my eyes toward my mistress. She's dressed in a cotton tank top that clings to her, the dark shadows of her erect nipples outlined in the white cloth. A strap on harness is around her waist, but no dildo is attached. Even so, desire makes my insides clench at the thought of being pleasured that way, and I moan softly. 

She turns toward me, some leather straps and chains hanging from her hand. "I know, precious. Just hold on a little bit more." Kneeling on the mattress, she attaches the chains to the posts at the head of the bed. Turning to me, she buckles the straps around my thighs just above the knee, then fastens the ends of the chains to them. My legs are now held open in a bent position similar to the one she used two nights ago. It makes me feel exposed and vulnerable, but at the same time aroused and wanton. The desire I see in her eyes as she looks at me excites me even more. She continues to prepare, laying several items within easy reach, gloves, lube and the sculptured glass dildo from Carrie's shop. 

When everything has been set up to her satisfaction, including lighting candles and turning on some music, Julia kneels between my legs. Leaning over me, she rests her weight on her bent arms, and presses her lips to my forehead gently. Tenderly she bestows kisses across my temples, brows and eyelids, nose and cheeks. Finally her lips brush against mine, nipping and teasing until I shyly kiss back. She smiles at me, her hazel eyes luminous in the candlelight. She kisses me again, then whispers, "I didn't mean to make you wait so long, precious. I was going to let you come at the shop, but then I realized I didn't want to share that with Carrie." 

I'm confused. "Mistress...." 

She silences me with another kiss, then says, "I want to give you that pleasure here, in our home, in our bed...I want to be the one to make you scream." 

I blink. Did she just say..."Ours?" I manage to choke out before a rush of emotion overwhelms me. 

Kissing my ear, she replies, "Ours, pet. Our home. You belong here. You belong to me; I share my home with you. Ours." 

My petty fears from before vanish, my sense of worth reaffirmed. _I am hers. I am important. I matter._ It's a feeling I've been too long without. 

Julia licks the tip of my nose. "Hey, what's with the serious face? I'm going to take you places you've never been, baby. I want to hear some moaning going on." Grinning, she kisses her way down my body, stopping when she reaches my cock. She unfastens the cock ring binding me, and I shiver. She pulls the latex glove on her right hand and squirts lube onto her finger. "Let's see...what was driving you so wild? Was it being licked and sucked?" She runs her tongue up my swollen shaft and I tighten my grip on the headboard, making it squeak loudly. "I know you like that, pet." She pushes her fingers slowly inside me. "Or was it this that had you so crazy?" She touches that damn ball, transmitting a shock wave of sensation through my groin. I yell. 

She smiles broadly at my response. "Or was it the combination of both?" Taking me in her mouth, Julia begins to torture me, her hand and tongue taking me higher and higher, until I'm shuddering uncontrollably, moaning and sobbing. 

"Please...please...please, oh, please..." I'm begging. "I need it, Mistress...need it so much...." My cock slips out of her mouth as she looks up at me. "No...no, no...don't stop...don't stop...." I feel the balls shifting inside me, being pulled down, being pulled out. It's like nothing I've ever felt in my life. As one exits my body, another hits my prostate, sending an explosion of pleasure through me, triggering my orgasm. My head goes back as I scream; in the mirrored ceiling I catch a glimpse of my come spurting high into the air before feeling the hot drops rain down on my belly and chest. My climax seems to last forever and when it's over I'm still shaking. 

I can hear Julia talking to me, feel her touching me, but for several long moments I can't respond. When I do, it's not very coherent. "Oh...god, Mistress...." 

She nuzzles my cheek, kissing the skin in front of my ear. "You like that, precious? Was it worth the wait?" 

"Yes...yes...oh, god...yes." She's stroking the inside of my thighs, then my ass, making me sigh. Something smooth and slick is pressed against my anus, and steady pressure forces it inside. I know it's her dildo entering me, and even though I know it's not really a part of her, I find myself feeling more connected to her this way than when the situation's reversed, and I'm inside her. "So good, Mistress, so good..." I whisper, and it is. My channel has been so sensitized by having the steel balls inside of me that every movement of the dildo sends a tongue of flame licking along my nerve endings. 

She fucks me slowly, kissing me, talking dirty to me, telling me how tight I am, how good I feel underneath her, how much she loves fucking me. I can only breathe and groan and sigh in reply, every twist and turn of each smooth sculpted ripple caressing my insides as she moves in and out in tender, measured strokes. I want it to go on and on, to be suspended in this moment, to feel her loving me this way forever. My body responds to her when she shudders as the friction brings her to orgasm, the familiar fire burning through my groin as she hits my prostate, my muscles tightening and releasing though my cock has never hardened. 

Julia rests on top of me for a few minutes, and I wrap my arms around her, holding her, needing her so much. "Love you, Mistress," I breathe, paying her the highest compliment a sub can give his mistress. 

She just kisses my neck, whispering, "I know, precious, I know." Finally she raises up on her elbows and pulls out of me. I gasp at the loss, suddenly aware of my emptiness. Julia unfastens the cuffs and lowers my legs slowly to the mattress, her hands gently kneading my abused muscles. After cleaning me up, she lies back down with me, pulling me into her embrace. I sigh, and any residual tension left in my body disappears. 

She runs the back of her knuckles across my cheek, and I open my eyes to find her smiling tenderly at me. "What do you feel, right now?" she asks quietly. 

The corners of my mouth pull up in a smile. "Happy...." A yawn stops me from saying anything more. 

She laughs softly, then says, "That's a really big step, you know. Despite the emotional issues you faced today, you were able to come right back to where you were this morning. You didn't let your guilt get the best of you." Kissing me, she cradles my face in her hands, then tells me, "I'm so proud of you, precious, and you should be proud of yourself." 

I nod sleepily, barely able to keep my eyes open now, but I still recognize the truth in her words. Today's given me a great deal to think about, and I will, but tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to sleep in the warm, comforting arms of my Mistress. 

* * *


End file.
